Mirror of Futures
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani and Otori meet their future selves viva a mirror. *How they got together because of jealousy*


It was supposed to be an ordinary day at Ayanagi Academy… only it wasn't.

A new mirror was being installed in the practice hall. Only… it wasn't just an ordinary mirror.

* * *

Once Hoshitani Yuta and Otori Itsuki were in the room for a private practice session. They both decide to warm up. When they looked in the mirror, they saw something strange.

They saw what seems to be themselves only older, staring back at them. The older Hoshitani had a red ribbon tying up his slightly longer hair and was wearing a Kao Council uniform while the older Otori had a silver hairpin tying up his longer hair and wearing what he usually wears.

Tilting his head in curiosity, Hoshitani puts his hand on the glass of the mirror, the other Hoshitani doing the same. Their hands overlap each other on the glass. Immediately, they feel a vibration, causing ripples in the mirror, and then… "Wah!" The older Hoshitani falls over and out the other side. Concerned, the older Otori goes through the ripples after him, landing on his feet like a cat.

Both Hoshitani and Otori back up a few paces, giving the other two some space. The older Otori helps the older Hoshitani up. Blinking, they all stare at each other for a minute, both surprised and confused about what's going on.

"Um… are you two…us?" Hoshitani asks.

The older Otori nods, "From the future, yes. Two years to be exact."

"How long will you be staying?" Otori asks.

The older Hoshitani smiles, "Not long. Going through the mirror was an accident, but I remember it happening, so it had to happen. And, please, call me Yuta."

"Call me Itsuki, ne?" the older Otori asks.

Hoshitani blushes, and Otori nods.

"I noticed the uniform… so you became a Kao Council member, Yuta?" Otori asks.

Yuta nods, "Yeah! It was a surprise for me too."

Hoshitani asks, "Ne, are any of the others members too?"

Yuta smiles, "Yup! But, I'm not telling which."

Hoshitani sulks a bit but understands. Otori asks his counterpart, "And what are you up to?"

Itsuki laughs, "I'm a successful musical actor doing my own thing. And don't worry, Tsubasa's doing just fine." Otori smiles at that, "Good."

Yuta asks eagerly, "Itsuki~! Can I tell them?" Otori raises an eyebrow, "Tell us what?" Hoshitani tilts his head curiously too.

Yuta simply smiles, and kisses Itsuki on the lips, surprising their counterparts and making them blush. After breaking away, Itsuki flicks Yuta's forehead, causing Yuta to groan in pain while their counterparts sweat-drop.

"Why?" Yuta whines. Itsuki sighs, "Didn't I tell you not to do that in public?" He turns to the other two, "Sorry. Yuta's become rather mischievous lately. Frankly, I don't know whether I'm a good or bad influence on him."

Yuta stands straight up, "It doesn't matter. You influence me either way."

Itsuki just sighs at him, "Why'd I let you convince me to do this?"

Yuta smiles, "Because you love me!" That shocked the other two.

"You love him?" Otori and Hoshitani ask, blushing.

Itsuki smiles, "Yeah… I do. He moved into an apartment just down the hall from mine, and is slowly moving in with me."

Both Otori and Hoshitani have no idea what to say to that.

"D-did you two s-sleep together?" Hoshitani shyly asks, surprising Otori. Yuta blushes, "Y-yeah… A few times."

Itsuki sees the concerned look on his counterpart's face, and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry so much. We make it work. Besides, we're only one possibility among many others. Your future isn't written in stone."

Otori smiles sheepishly, "Alright. Thanks."

Itsuki smiles, "You're welcome. Now then, it's time we head back."

Yuta pouts, "Eh? So soon?"

Itsuki nods, "We have to go, or we'll miss your graduation party. I also have a surprise waiting for you tonight."

Yuta perks up, "Hai~!"

Otori and Hoshitani smile at their future selves' antics.

"Oh, before we go, take care of each other, ne?" Itsuki smiles before planting a kiss on Hoshitani's lips, making him blush.

Yuta does the same thing to Otori, kissing him on the lips.

Smiling, the future counterparts wave goodbye as they went back through the mirror, a few lingering ripples appearing after their departure while Otori and Hoshitani are blank faced, still shocked at their own individual kisses, but still wave back.

Snapping out of it, Otori and Hoshitani look at each other, then blink. "Did that just happen?" Otori asks. Hoshitani replies, "It did."

Silence permeates the room, until Hoshitani had had enough. Pouting, just thinking about his future self kissing Otori made him jealous. Technically, he got kissed by Itsuki too, which was basically the same thing as kissing Otori, but that was beside the point.

He pulls Otori by the collar into a kiss of his own, silently confessing his love. Otori breaks the kiss, looking down at his kohai, his very cute kohai, smiles at his pouting face, and give Hoshitani another kiss, confessing silently himself.

Breaking apart, they take a minute to breathe, then look at each other. Their eyes sparkle with longing and love. Smiling at each other, they don't speak, but hold each other's hands. They know what the other wants to say and vice versa:

'I love you. Please go out with me.'

Otori asks, "Want to go out to dinner with me?"

Hoshitani smiles, "Yes!" 'Yay!'

They both smile as they went on their way, happy.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Yuta is getting scolded by Itsuki.

Itsuki glares, "Do you want to be punished again?"

Yuta smiles sheepishly, "Maybe~."

Itsuki smirks, "Alright then. You asked for it," he tackles his lover to the couch and tickles him. "Ahhaha! Stop! S-stop! Ahahahaha!" Yuta begs as he laughs, Itsuki laughing along with him.

After having enough fun for today, they cuddle on the couch, exhausted but satisfied. Itsuki kisses his lover on the lips, "Love you," before falling asleep. Yuta smiles, "Love you too," then he falls asleep too, in his lover's arms.

The rest of the present and the future is completely up to them.


End file.
